A team A life Why not ?
by nnirina
Summary: Les Avengers ont été séparés. Ils vont se retrouver, redevenir une équipe. Comme avant. A cause (ou grâce ?) à Loki ! Peut-être même pourront-ils partager une vie... Histoire se déroulant avant Iron Man 3 et Thor 2. (en fait, dans un monde où ces histoires n'existeront jamais.)
1. Prologue

**Coucou les z'amis.**

**Je me lance dans ma vraie première ff non one-shot, donc soyez indulgents :p (nan, je rigole, défoulez-vouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus.)**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment où me mènera cette fanfiction. Je m'amuse avec les personnages.**

**Ce premier chapitre est une sorte de… euh… prologue. Le deuxième arrivera bientôt et les Avengers seront enfin réunis, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Bonne lecture, et laissez une petite rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**PS : Rien ne m'appartient, même si j'aimerais bien, parce que voilà.**

* * *

Tony Stark était tranquillement assis dans son salon, un verre de vodka à la main, l'autre posée négligemment sur la taille de Pepper Potts, sa fidèle assistante, directrice de Stark Industries et accessoirement sa petite amie.

_Accessoirement._

Si Pepper pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il serait mort à ce moment-même.

Pepper se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte et se leva d'un bond.

- Tony, il faut qu'on parle.

Il grimaça. Pepper avait ce petit air chiant sur le visage. Celui qu'elle prenait quand elle allait dire un truc sérieux. Généralement « Arrête de boire » « Sois responsable » « Reviens à la tour plus tôt » « Ne me trompe plus jamais ». Ou « Occupe-toi de ton entreprise ». Il gloussa. Elle avait _très souvent_ ce petit air ces derniers temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Tony ?

Bon, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été très raisonnable. Il avait bu. Beaucoup. Et il avait couché avec des filles. Beaucoup. Il avait enchaîné des scandales médiatiques. Beaucoup.

- Tony, réponds-moi quand je te parle ! cria presque une Pepper au bord des larmes.

Au bord des larmes ? A cause de lui ? Est-ce qu'il faisait pleurer Pepper ? Il avala le fond de son verre d'alcool.

- Hum, Pep's ? grogna-t-il sans lui accorder un regard.

Il chercha la bouteille de voka autour de lui. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir posé sur la table basse. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Hey, Jarvis, t'as pas vu ma…

La main de Pepper partit avant qu'elle n'ait pu y penser, frappant la joue de Tony avec un très satisfaisant petit « slap ».

- J'ai ta bouteille, Tony, tu vois ?! Peut-être que si tu m'accordais plus d'attention qu'à ton IA, tu l'aurais remarqué.

- Ah, marmonna Tony en se frottant la joue.

Il leva les yeux. Elle agitait la bouteille devant son nez. Il bougea lentement sa main pour l'attraper. Pepper bougea la bouteille à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il réessaya. Elle continua son petit jeu.

- Euh… Pep's… Ma bouteille… Enfin... Tu… Steuplait…

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, ses longs cheveux blonds se balançant dans son dos.

- Mais bien sûr, Tony, excuse-moi, où avais-je la tête ? cracha-t-elle d'un ton hargneux.

La bouteille vola jusqu'au fond de la pièce et alla s'écraser contre un mur.

- Oh, dit Tony, fronçant les sourcils. Mon mur. Je…. Bon.

Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il avait l'impression que son esprit marchait au ralenti. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu trop bu, finalement.

Pepper s'accroupit devant lui. C'est marrant, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle allait faire ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude quand elle était accroupie devant lui.

La directrice de Stark Industries attrapa le visage de Tony entre ses mains. Elle serrait un peu trop fort. Il grimaça mais choisit de ne rien dire. Même bourré, il comprenait qu'il était dans le pétrin.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, Tony Stark. Ecoutes-moi bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Plus jamais. Tu es un homme intelligent. Je t'aime. Mais si tu continues comme ça, à rentrer bourré et avec des filles tous les soirs, à mettre inconsidérablement ta vie en danger à chaque mission, ce sera fini entre nous. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà beaucoup dit. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de bluff. Mais cette fois-ci... Cette fois-ci je te pose un ultimatum, Tony Stark.

Elle le relâcha, se releva.

- Continues et perds-moi. Prends enfin tes responsabilités et garde-moi.

Et elle disparut dans l'ascenseur.

Tony resta quelques minutes assis sans bouger. La bouche ouverte et l'esprit vide.

_Il semblerait bien que t'ai fini par comprendre que tu pouvais vraiment la perdre, mon vieux._

Elle ne s'était jamais montrée violente. Elle n'avait jamais élevé la voix. Jamais il ne l'avait vu _vraiment _énervée, en fait.

_La perdre._

Une bouffée de panique le prit.

_Non. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? _

Il avait la réponse. Il mourrait à petits feux.

_Non. Non. Non. Non. _

La panique l'emprisonnait tout entier.

Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas refait de crise de panique. Sa mission,_ leur_ mission, les Avengers. Tout ça l'avait calmé, reposé.

Mais après que Loki fut renvoyé sur Asgard, les Avengers s'étaient séparés. Retournés chacun aux quatre coins du monde. Et Tony était resté seul dans sa tour. Avec Pepper. Il avait déconné, oui, mais pas totalement et complètement. Il avait gardé un petit coin d'esprit sain. Pour elle.

Si elle le laissait tomber… Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Il se mit à trembler. Son verre vide tomba sur le sol et se brisa. Il s'étendit sur la moquette de son salon et se mit à sangloter comme un petit garçon. C'est ce qu'il était après tout. Un petit garçon abandonné par sa mère après avoir fait bien trop de bêtises.

« Monsieur, un appel urgent du SHIELD. » l'informa la voix mécanique de Jarvis.

* * *

Steve Rogers frappa le sac de sable en face de lui de toutes ses forces.

Et encore, et encore, et encore.

Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il arrivait à évacuer.

En frappant, frappant, frappant.

Jusqu'à ce que ses poings brûlent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai le tournis.

Jusqu'à ce que son corps tout entier tremble.

Frapper, frapper, frapper, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Sa vie sans les Avengers n'était rien.

Mais ils étaient tous partis.

Tous.

Même lui.

Il avait voulu retourner dans l'armée, puis s'était rendu compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Enfin, le SHIELD lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il était un héros national maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se battre avec de _simples mortels_.

Alors il avait acheté une toute petite maison dans les profondeurs d'une montagne quelconque, perdue au milieu de nulle part.

Sans personne.

Ici, il n'avait pas besoin de faire des sourires de façade, de s'adapter à l'époque moderne.

Ici, au moins, personne ne le faisait chier en venant lui parler de _Gay Pride_ avec un sourire goguenard.

Ici, personne ne…

_Ding dong. _

Steve soupira, essayant de se calmer. Il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée d'un geste brusque.

Devant lui se tenait l'agent Phil Coulson.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff regardait Clint Barton s'entraîner, adossée au mur, silencieuse, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

Il était beau quand il s'entraînait. Quand tous ses muscles, tout son corps bougeaient et frémissaient à l'unisson. Rapide comme l'éclair, aussi implacable que l'orage.

_Wahou, aussi implacable que l'orage. Il faut te calmer, chérie. _

Ca faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Trop longtemps.

Ils avaient continués à travailler pour le SHIELD, mais avaient pris des chemins différents.

Comme tous les autres Avengers….

Elle toussota.

Hawkeye se retourna d'un bond. Quand il la vit, son regard s'éclaira imperceptiblement, puis il fronça les sourcils, laissa tomber son arc et fonça sur elle.

Ils se battirent. Longtemps. Bien. Juste comme avant. Quand l'un n'arrivait jamais à battre l'autre tant ils se connaissaient bien. Rien, absolument rien n'avait changé, finalement.

Ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, épuisés et en sueur.

- Natasha Romanoff, haleta Clint. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- Eh bien, chéri, le SHIELD nous réclame. Il semblerait qu'on rentre au bercail.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Asgard. Du moins, Loki _supposait_ que la nuit tombait, puisqu'il était enfermé dans cette chambre sans fenêtres, sans aucune notion du temps.

_2 ans, 3 mois, 25 jours, 7 heures, 43 minutes, 10 secondes._

Alors il comptait.

_2 ans, 3 mois, 25 jours, 7 heures, 43 minutes, 20 secondes._

Il comptait, comptait, comptait, sans relâche. Jamais il ne s'arrêtait. Jamais il ne faiblissait.

_2 ans, 3 mois, 25 jours, 7 heures, 43 minutes, 30 secondes._

Son père essayait de le perdre, de le rendre fou en l'enfermant ici. Il ne lui donnerait pas raison. Alors même quand il mangeait, buvait, ou faisait n'importe quoi, il avait toujours ce petit compteur dans un coin de la tête.

_2 ans, 3 mois, 25 jours, 7 heures, 43 minutes, 40 secondes._

Il en fallait bien plus pour rendre fou un Dieu.

_2 ans, 3 mois, 25 jours, 7 heures, 43 minutes, 50 secondes._

La serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Il est temps, mon frère.

_2 ans, 3 mois, 25 jours, 7 heures, 43 minutes, 55 secondes._

Il se leva difficilement.

- J'arrive, Thor.

_2 ans, 3 mois, 25 jours, 7 heures, 44 minutes. _


	2. Assemblée

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review pour donner votre avis ! :) Et merci pour toutes vos reviews/follows/favoris ! :)**

* * *

_Une équipe. Réunie. _

Ces quelques mots tournaient dans la tête de Tony tandis qu'il attendait nerveusement devant son ascenseur.

Il attendait que quelqu'un en sorte.

- Jarv', quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ?

- Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, me le demander toutes les minutes ne les fera pas aller plus vite.

- Est-ce que je t'ai créé pour me remballer, Jarvis ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Ah.

Il trépigna d'impatience encore quelques minutes, puis, n'y tenant plus, bondit derrière le comptoir, attrapa une bouteille de whisky et en but une longue gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge. Il reposa la bouteille et ferma les yeux.

_Les Avengers arrivent. Les Avengers, Nick Fury, Pepper, et Coulson, oh putain Coulson-qui-n'est-finalement-pas-mort._

Comment allait-il réagir face à eux ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

Cela faisait deux semaines que le SHIELD l'avait contacté et annoncé le retour des Avengers. Pour une raison toujours inconnue. Leur petite réunion aurait dû se faire plus rapidement, si Banner n'avait pas été injoignable pour cause de « soigner des petits africains en danger à un endroit où il y a pas de réseau ».

Il essaya d'imaginer Steve monter dans l'ascenseur. Le voir mentalement chercher des touches quelque part avant de comprendre le fonctionnement de la commande vocale avait quelque chose de jouissif.

Très jouissif.

_Oh mon dieu, venait-il d'utiliser le mot jouissif en parlant du chaste Captain America ? _

Il était entrain de s'étouffer à moitié de rire quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un petit ding. (Le ding n'avait d'ailleurs aucune utilité, Tony trouvait juste ça classe.)

Il s'attendait à voir une personne, deux au maximum.

Certainement pas à ça !

Une tornade rousse se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant d'éclater de rire et de sautiller dans tout l'étage.

Barton, qui la suivait de près, lui jeta un regard suspicieux et lui fit un signe de tête auquel il ne répondit pas, incapable de réagir.

Steve s'avança vers Tony. Ils restèrent maladroitement plantés l'un devant l'autre avant de se serrer gauchement la main.

Puis Bruce. Celui-là lui avait manqué, vraiment. C'était le seul qui le comprenait…

D'un mouvement brusque, il le serra virilement contre lui. Banner poussa un petit glapissement et Tony éclata de rire.

- Vous avez grandi, les mecs, balbutia-t-il. Oh, et Natasha, toi aussi, bien sûr, lança-t-il devant le regard meurtrier de l'espionne surexcitée.

L'ascenseur émit un nouveau _ding _et Pepper en sortit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était encore en colère. Que son ultimatum tenait toujours. Mais… elle avait l'air heureuse de revoir tout le monde. Elle s'avança et lui planta un baiser sur la joue, avant de laisser sa place à Fury.

- Hey, Fury, pas de bisou sur la joue. J'ai toujours pas confiance en vous.

Le directeur du SHIELD soupira et alla s'écrouler sur un fauteuil plus loin. De toute évidence, voir Tony ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment non plus.

- Agent Coulson. Wah. C'est…

A la vue de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants, un sourire aux lèvres, la gorge de Tony se serra et il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

- Tony Stark.

- Heureux de vous revoir.

Coulson lui serra la main doucement.

- Vous êtes vraiment vivant ?

Il y eut un blanc dans la pièce, puis tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Oui, aussi vivant que vous l'êtes. Vous pourrez demander des explications plus tard à notre cher ami Fury.

Une voix grogna du fauteuil derrière eux :

- Allez vous faire foutre, Stark.

Tony grimaça mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas montrer combien il était ému à la vue de tous ses…. Amis. Amis qui avaient d'ailleurs bien investi le salon de la Tour Stark. Natasha avait sortit des bouteilles d'alcool, Banner des apéricubes. Tony eut soudain en tête une image d'Hulk mangeant délicatement un apéricube au jambon.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire, Stark ? Viens m'aider !

Tony allait voler à la rescousse de Clint qui avait tenté Dieu sait pourquoi de déplacer une immense table de salle à manger en bois massif en plein milieu de son salon délicat quand une constatation le frappa.

- Où est Thor ?

Les Avengers ne lui jetèrent pas un regard, bien trop occupés à détruire son salon.

- He, les gars, où est Thor ? Encore sur Asgard ? ll ne fait pas partie de la petite réunion ?

Steve haussa les épaules.

- Fury ? Est-ce que Thor vient ?

Fury se leva soudainement, un air grave sur le visage.

- Ça suffit. Nous nous ne sommes pas dans une crèche, et vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous retrouver amicalement et manger des…. (Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Bruce.) Apéricubes. Asseyez-vous.

Les Avengers se turent et le silence s'abattit sur la salle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda timidement Clint.

- Parce que j'ai une mission pour vous. Qui concerne Thor, en quelque sorte. Asseyez-vous.

La petite équipe ne tarda pas à s'asseoir docilement quand Phil leur lança un regard terriblement noir. Tony avala même sa salive.

_Ce mec était quand même sensé être mort, quoi. _

- Bien.

Nick Fury se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Thor n'est plus sur Asgard. Il a dû débarquer sur terre il y a environ une heure, il aura donc un peu de retard.

Tony sourit. Même ce grand bêta lui avait manqué.

- Il n'est pas revenu d'Asgard seul.

- Oh, s'étonna Steve. Il s'est trouvé une jolie petite fiancée Asgardienne ?

- Pas exactement. Ecoutez-moi bien. Il se trouve que….

_Ding._

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et les Avengers se retournèrent d'un bond.

- AMI STARK ! AMI FURY ! AMI COULSON ! AMI BARTON ! AMI BANNER ! AMIE NATASHA !

Une espèce de tornade blonde d'1m90 de haut se précipita dans le salon de la Tour et manqua de casser les côtes de Tony en lui donnant une étreinte un peu trop enthousiaste.

- Thor ! Mais, je croyais que…

Fury tenait sa tête entre ses mains et gémissait :

- Mon timing, oh mon dieu mon timing…

- Ton timing ? demanda Natasha. C'est pas si important.

- J'aurai dû vous préparer… continua de gémir Fury.

- Nous préparer à quoi ?... commença doucement Bruce.

- Bonjour, misérables mortels. Il semblerait que nous allons devoir cohabiter. Mettez-vous à genoux devant moi et reconnaissez votre infériorité, et tout se passera pour le mieux.

* * *

Il y eut un moment de flottement où personne ne dit rien, essayant de comprendre la situation et attendant de voir comment les autres réagissaient. Fury avait une veine qui palpitait sur son front et serrait les mâchoires. Seul Coulson avait un petit sourire idiot planté sur le visage.

Puis ce fut l'explosion.

Tony se mit à hurler des choses à Jarvis.

Banner se mit aussitôt en position de combat.

Natasha vola jusqu'au coin bar et attrapa tous les couteaux qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Steve attrapa un coussin et essaya de s'en servir comme de son bouclier habituel.

Sans leurs costumes, les Avengers étaient vraiment tous désarmés…

Tous, sauf un.

Le fantastique Docteur Bruce Banner, et son colocataire un peu envahissant.

Quand Bruce avait vu Loki, il avait commencé à se tordre de douleur et se transformer. A présent, une immense bête verte et féroce se tenait à sa place.

_L'incroyable Hulk._

* * *

Les Avengers voulaient attaquer. Les Avengers _pouvaient _attaquer. Tous à l'affut, armes de fortune pointées sur Loki, Hulk rugissant et trépignant.

Mais Thor avait bondit devant Loki.

Pour… _Le protéger_ ?

* * *

**« Eh, t'as vu, l'auteure c'est un boulet, elle a complètement oublié Bruce Banner dans le prologue ! »**

**« Ouais, et en plus elle essaie de se rattraper en donnant une explication minable genre pas-de-wifi-en-Afrique. Quelle idiote. »**


	3. Annonce

**Re-bonjour mes chers fans ! ^^**

**Merci à tous de me suivre, ça me fait très plaisir ! :D**

**Juste une petite mise au point par rapport au POV : j'en ai pas. Parfois c'est Tony, parfois l'ensemble des Avengers. N'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler si ça vous gêne, ou si quoi que ce soit vous gêne d'ailleurs, ou même si vous m'adorez tellement que vous voulez vous jeter à mes pieds comme une armée de fangirl devant Tom Hiddleston (euké.)**

**Sinon, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce chapitre est mauvais, trop dense. J'ai galéré à l'écrire mais fallait que je m'en débarrasse. La suite sera plus légère, avec moins de personnages en même temps et plus facile à suivre x) qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous ? **

**Bonne lecture, et reviewez ! :D **

* * *

- Mon frère n'est pas un danger, déclara Thor d'une voix grave et calme.

- Thor, écarte-toi.

- Si je m'écarte, vous allez l'attaquer.

- Oui. Un problème avec ça, Barbie Girl ?

- C'est mon frère.

- Je croyais qu'il avait été adopté.

- Ne parle pas de ça, Stark.

Les Avengers étaient tendus.

_Tendus. _

Tony éclata mentalement de rire – oui, c'est possible quand on s'appelle Tony Stark.

_Les Avengers étaient légèrement tendus, mais ça va, pas plus que ça. Loki-leur-pire-ennemi venait juste d'entrer tranquillement dans son salon. _

Cette fois-ci, Tony ne put retenir un gloussement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il explosa de rire. Tout ça, c'était trop. Il craquait. Il laissa tomber sa minable posture de combat qui ne lui servait d'ailleurs à rien sans son armure et s'écroula sur le sol, se tortillant lamentablement, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh, mon Dieu, Oh, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, je pense que je vais mourir de rire, s'étouffa-t-il.

Thor paraissait un peu confus.

_Un peu confus, oh mon Dieu. _

Il rit de plus belle.

_Il avait utilisé les mots « oh mon Dieu » dans une phrase à propos de Thor qui, techniquement, était un Dieu. _

_Il débloquait complètement. _

Tony se releva doucement, essuya ses larmes et pouffa :

- Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… tout ça… c'est tellement ridicule.

La petite équipe le regardait toujours comme si il avait un énorme truc fluo vissé en plein milieu de la poitrine.

_Oh, attendez un peu, c'est le cas._

- Bon, finit-il par dire en essayant de maîtriser ses gloussements. C'est gentil de m'avoir attendu pour l'attaque, les mecs, fallait pas.

Steve prit soudain un air effaré, semblant se rappeler qu'ils avaient deux Dieux nordiques en colère dans la pièce.

- Il. N'y. Aura. Pas. D'attaque.

Ah, deux Dieux nordiques et un directeur du SHIELD en colère.

- Loki Laufeyson est dans la même pièce que moi. IL Y AURA UNE PUTAIN D'ATTAQUE ! hurla Barton qui n'avait apparemment toujours pas pardonné à Loki pour lui avoir contrôlé l'esprit et presque fais tuer sa potentielle petite amie.

- J'AI INVITE LOKI LAUFEYSON ICI ! ALORS LAISSEZ TOMBER VOS PUTAINS D'ARMES, ET VENEZ ASSEOIR VOS JOLIS PETITS CULS SUR CE PUTAIN DE CANAPE EN PERSONNES CIVILISEES !

Le commandement de Fury tomba à l'eau et tout le monde commença à crier dans tous les sens pour défendre son opinion. Hulk, terriblement énervé, essaya de se jeter sur Loki. Thor l'intercepta et ils commencèrent à se battre.

Loki s'adossa au bar et observa ses ongles, un air de totale indifférence sur le visage.

- Tu l'as invité ? s'insurgea Tony. Tu as INVITE un putain de psychopathe dans MON SALON ?!

- Il est malade ! Il est complètement malade ! se mit à crier Natasha en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Alors l'Agent Phil Coulson se leva doucement de son canapé, un air sévère sur le visage, et ordonna d'une voix posée :

- Asseyez-vous.

Tony arrêta aussitôt ce qu'il était entrain de faire (crier sur Fury) et tomba assit sur le canapé. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui permit de voir que tout le monde en avait fait de même Natasha et Barton étaient assis à côté de lui, un air mauvais sur le visage, Fury était calmement assis à côté de Coulson, et Pepper n'avait pas semblé bouger depuis le début du combat – il l'avait un peu oublié, et il était presque sûr qu'elle allait le faire payer pour ça. Seuls Thor et Hulk étaient encore debout, mais ils avaient arrêtés de se battre pour observer Coulson d'un air effrayé.

- Thor, assit.

Thor s'assit en tailleur par terre.

- Hulk, rends-nous Bruce. Immédiatement.

Il y eut un match de regard. Le regard vert perçant d'Hulk contre le regard le regard bleu et mortellement sérieux de Coulson. Hulk finit par pousser un terrible grognement et se tordit de douleur, se transformant pour ne laisser qu'un Bruce tremblant et en sueur, avec un morceau de pantalon qui tenait encore. (Tony appelait ça le super-pantalon-indestructible-anti-nudité.)

- Bien. Monsieur Laufeyson, nous feriez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à nous ? grinça Coulson.

Sa voix était sèche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tony pouvait voir un peu de colère percer en Coulson il n'avait pas dû oublier que Loki l'avait quand même un peu tué.

Loki, toujours appuyé nonchalamment contre le bar, releva la tête et leur sourit d'un sourire carnassier.

- Je ne peux pas vous refuser ça, Phil, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse avant d'aller gracieusement prendre place dans le fauteuil du bout, seul.

Les regards des Avengers étaient bloqués sur lui. La tension régnait dans l'air, et les respirations se faisaient saccadées.

- Euh, Fils de Coul ? Puis-je m'asseoir avec les autres sur le canapé ? demanda Thor d'une voix hésitante, en levant la main.

Le super-agent secoua la tête d'agacement et dit :

- Oui, Thor.

Le colosse se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé des Avengers, mais à une bonne distance de Bruce, au cas où.

- Bien, je…

- Tu as déjà dit bien, le coupa Tony. Je veux dire… Tu dis souvent « bien ». J'ai remarqué ça. C'est comme un tic de langage, tu comprends c'est…

Un regard meurtrier de Pepper le fit taire.

Coulson attendit un moment pur être sûr de capter tous les regards et commença.

- Bien, je..

- AH ! s'exclama Tony. VOUS VOYEZ !

- TONY ! hurla Pepper.

- Ok, ok…

Mais celle-ci, furibonde, attrapa ses affaires et s'en alla. Tony lança un regard à ses camarades et déglutit.

- BIEN, commença pour de bon Coulson en lançant un regard de défi à Tony, le S.H.I.E.L.D vous as tous réunis ici pour vous expliquer plusieurs choses.

- Oh, laissez-moi deviner, le retour de Loki ? demanda Steve d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

- Pas exactement. J'appellerais ça la… _punition_ de Loki, ou… son exil.

- Son… exil ? demanda Natasha sans comprendre.

- Oui, son exil. Comme vous le savez, Loki a été renvoyé sur Asgard pour être jugé.

- Jugé, oui, pas renvoyé en balade sur Terre ! s'écria Steve.

- J'ai été jugé, mortel.

Loki, toujours calmement assis dans son fauteuil, avait parlé. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux, faisant bruisser sa tunique de soie verte contre son pantalon de cuir noir.

- J'ai été jugé par Odin, et puni à juste titre pour mes…. _fautes_, prononça-t-il en une grimace.

- Exilé sur Terre alors que tu méritais la mort, déclara sombrement Barton.

- J'ai vécu bien pire que la mort, petit.

Tout le monde resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Tony raille :

- Ça va, tu as l'air de bien t'en être remis.

- Mon frère a eu trois ans pour se remettre de ses blessures, déclara Thor d'un air protecteur.

- Non, Thor, dit Loki.

- Quoi, non ?

_Deux ans, trois mois, trente jours, seize heures, quinze minutes. _

Le Dieu se pencha en avant, la tête entre les mains. Il inspira et expira doucement.

_Ca brûle. Tous ces chiffres, toutes ces choses qui brûlent dans ma tête._

- Rien, Thor.

Il se redressa et se força à ne pas trembler. Garder ses blessures restantes cachées était dur, avec si peu de magie.

- Loki a donc été jugé et il a été décidé qu'il serait envoyé en exil sur Terre, sans pouvoirs, reprit Fury, un peu calmé.

Sur le fauteuil du bout, Loki ricana.

- Exactement comme Thor, quand il a été exilé, constata Bruce.

Le géant blond hocha la tête.

- Mais Loki, même sans magie, est puissant, comme vous le savez, continua Coulson. Nous ne pouvons le laisser sans surveillance, à errer dans la nature.

- Oh, je ne le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout, intervint Stark.

- C'est pourquoi il a été décidé que pour plus de facilité, tous les Avengers s'installeraient à la Tour Stark. Ne faîtes pas cette tête, Tony, je sais qu'il y a bien assez de place.

Natasha leva et sourcil et s'opposa :

- Le SHIELD veut donc faire cohabiter une bande de super-héros à moitié psychopathes ? La Tour ne me paraît soudain plus si grande.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas, Melle Romanoff, je suis persuadé qu'un certain Asgardien saura ramener la paix chez tout ce petit monde.

- Thor ? Thor, ramener la paix entre nous ? demanda Steve, dubitatif.

- Je ne parlais pas de Thor, déclara presque joyeusement Coulson.

Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers Loki, qui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? grinça Steve.

- Je vous présente votre nouveau colocataire, Mr Loki Laufeyson.

- Je le savais, dit tristement Stark en secouant la tête. Je le savais que tout ça n'était qu'un coup tordu. Ça ne me surprend même plus.

- Ecoutez, Phil, enchaîna Steve, Loki est censé être un méchant. Comme… comme les Allemands. Oui, c'est exactement ça, Loki est les Allemands et nous, on est l'Amérique. Les Allemands et les Américains ne cohabitent pas.

- Les soldats des camps adverses ont cohabité durant la 1ère guerre Mondiale. Une trêve d'une nuit, pour la fête terrienne que vous appelez Noël, intervint Loki.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Et tu veux vraiment cohabiter avec nous ?! s'énerva Tony. Mais on va t'écraser, mon pauvre petit.

- Je sais ça parce que je sais _tout_, homme de fer, et c'est moi qui vais te mater.

- Piètre Dieu, grogna Stark en faisant une horrible grimace sensée représenter Hulk.

- Boîte de conserve, renchérit Loki.

Fury les regardaient d'un air consterné.

- Calmez vos instincts de mâles alphas en fureur.

- FUHRER ! J'AI SAISI LA REFERENCE ! hurla Steve en se mettant soudain debout.

- Il n'y avait pas de référence, Steve, dit doucement Natasha.

Steve se laissa retomber dans le canapé d'un air bougon.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, tous, reprit Fury. Tout cela ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. On ne peut pas emprisonner Loki sans froisser Asgard, et c'st la dernière chose dont on a besoin. Alors il va rester ici, pour une durée indéterminée. Il ne sortira pas et il vous suffira de vivre tous en harmonie.

Clint secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir attendre avant de le tuer.

- Et Hulk risque de venir nous faire un petit coucou, renchérit Bruce.

- Loki est maintenant sous _votre_ responsabilité. Débrouillez-vous.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut en faire ce qu'on veut ? demanda Natasha avec espoir.

- NON, grogna Thor en montrant les dents.

Fury et Coulson se levèrent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

- Bien, bien, et bien il me semble qu'il est temps de vous laisser, histoire que vous fassiez connaissance.

- Coulson, t'as vraiment un truc avec les « bien », dit Tony.

Et ils disparurent dans l'ascenseur.

- QUOI ?! Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas partir ! Pas déjà ! On va tous s'entretuer, déclencher la 3ème guerre Mondiale ! Jarv', rappelle l'ascenseur !

- Je crains que ce soit impossible, Monsieur.

- Traître.

Tony, essoufflé, s'éclaircit la gorge et se retourna.

Thor Odinson.

Bruce Banner.

Clint Barton.

Natasha Romanoff.

Steve Rogers.

Et Loki Laufeyson.

DANS SON SALON.


	4. Ca ne va pas être si facile

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour un quatrième chapitre. Et ça y est, je vais pouvoir commencer à vraiment m'amuser en écrivant leur petite vie ahahah :D **

**MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Je cherche un bêta-reader pour corriger mes fautes, mes tournures de phrase bizarres et me dire « hey, stop là, c'est nul ». Et aussi me dire quand je tombe en OCC parce que ça m'arrive bien trop souvent. Donc laissez une review ou MP-moi (**** mot inexistant).**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci de me suivre ! **

* * *

Quand Tony se réveilla ce matin et que tous les événements de l'après-midi d'hier lui revinrent, il crut d'abord à un rêve.

Un _mauvais_ rêve.

Oh, et puis se _réveiller _était un bien grand mot. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Comment dormir quand Loki Laufeyson était dans la pièce d'à côté, probablement parfaitement réveillé et complotant pour le tuer dans son sommeil ?

_Allez, Tony. Tu es un génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope. Tu ne va pas laisser un minuscule bad guy t'anéantir. _

_Certes mais ce bad guy vit dans MA tour dans une chambre que JE lui ai donné ! _

- Bon réveil, Monsieur. Nous sommes le…

- Chut, Jarv'….

Stark s'assit sur son lit et frotta son visage fatigué. Il avisa son T-shirt de pyjama – un cadeau de fan avec marqué _Je Suis Iron Man_ aux couleurs de l'Amérique – soupira et finit par se lever pour ramper à moitié vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un verre. D'un grand verre. Sans eau.

- Il est 11h, Tony, bon sang. La prochaine fois je ne te laisserai pas dormir, lui fit la voix accusatrice de Steve quand il entra dans la pièce.

- Oh, oh, doucement, Capsicle, grogna Tony en s'écroulant sur le canapé. J'ai passé une nuit difficile.

- On a tous passé une nuit difficile, Tony, contre-attaqua Steve en s'asseyant à côté de lui, mais à une bonne distance, tout de même.

- Quoi, vos chambres ne vous conviennent pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, faîtes des croquis, je les ferais réaliser… Jarvis, on peut faire ça ?

- Certainement, Monsieur.

- Parfait, alors on fera ça.

Steve renversa la tête en arrière et soupira. Tony remarqua qu'il était déjà habillé, parfaitement coiffé…. _Parfait_. Il retint un haut de cœur. Il _détestait_ les gens parfait, ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le Captain surprit son regard.

- Les autres sont déjà prêts aussi.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Là, ils sont entrain de camper devant la chambre de Loki, à regarder Thor essayer de rentrer. Je dois avouer que c'est assez drôle.

- Loki n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis hier ?

- Non.

Steve se mordit la lèvre pensivement.

- Ecoutes, je crois que quelque chose ne va pas. Il nous cache quelque chose.

- C'est le Dieu des Mensonges, chéri.

Rogers s'empourpra d'un seul coup et Tony soupira.

- Hey, on va vivre ensemble, et pour un bout de temps apparemment. Si tu rougis à chaque fois que je te donne un petit nom, on va avoir du mal, hein.

- Alors ne me donnes pas de petit nom, grogna le _sauveur de l'Amérique_ en serrant les dents.

Et il se leva et s'éloigna. Stark avala sa salive et pianota nerveusement sur le cuir du coûteux canapé.

_Je sens qu'on va vraiment s'éclater, tous ensemble. _

- Capsi…. Euuuuuh… Steve ? Désolé, ok ? Je veux dire, enfin, je…

- Tu ? demanda Captain America avec un sourire terriblement amusé sur le visage.

- Je. Suis…. Désolé, grogna Tony en mâchant la moitié des mots.

- Ah.

Il sourit de plus belle.

- C'est rien. J'imagine que je dois vraiment…. Me…

- Dépuceler ? proposa innocemment Iron Man.

- TONY !

- Désolé, désolé.

- Me décoincer, je voulais dire me _décoincer_.

- C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu pourrais aussi en profiter pour te dépuceler, remarque.

- STARK !

- Quoi ? Hey, mec, j'essaie juste de t'aider !

- Enflure !

Tony fixa Steve pendant un moment puis éclata de rire.

- Enflure ! Oh. Mon. Dieu ! s'étrangla-t-il. Il a dit ENFLURE !

- Quoi ? dit le blond en se tordant nerveusement les mains. C'est… pas bien ?

Il finit par se calmer, et répondit à Steve :

- Cap', on ne dit plus enflure depuis 1890.

Il prit un air pensif et ajouta :

- Environ.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire ?! Je ne connais pas tout ça, moi !

Il s'écroula de nouveau sur le canapé à côté de Tony.

- Apprends-moi.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Apprends-moi.

- Wah, wah, désolé mais je ne fais pas les hommes. Enfin… Si, mais une seule fois ça compte pas, pas vrai ? J'étais bourré, et…

- Tony. S'il-te-plaît, soit sérieux deux minutes.

- Très bien, très bien.

- Apprends-moi à parler comme tout le monde parle. Apprends-moi ce qu'est devenu le monde, les événements majeurs de l'histoire, et surtout la technologie !

Tony se frotta les joues d'un air fatigué.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça, Steve.

- S'il-te-plaît.

- Bon… D'accord.

- MERCI !

Steve se pencha en avant comme si il allait prendre Tony dans ses bras, puis sembla se raviser, lui donna une tape maladroite sur l'épaule et sautilla à moitié sur place (quand on est Captain America, on peut sautiller assis, ok ?).

Un terrible hurlement s'éleva soudain du couloir. Steve et Tony échangèrent un regard inquiet et coururent en direction du cri. Ils stoppèrent net devant la chambre de Loki. La porte était visiblement fermée à clé puisque Thor était collé contre le panneau, poussant de toutes ses forces, tambourinant et criant :

- Loki ! LOKI ! JE SUIS DESOLE ! LOKI !

Natasha était assise par terre et regardait la scène avec un petit sourire, Clint était adossé contre le mur un peu plus loin et semblait comploter pour une revanche certaine, et Bruce…

- Bruce ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Steve en s'approchant doucement.

Le scientifique était à moitié adossé, à moitié recroquevillé contre le mur. Son corps se contractait puis se relâchait à une vitesse inouïe, et sa peau oscillait entre le beige et le vert.

- Je…. M'entraînnnnnnnne….. grogna-t-il.

- Il s'entraîne à contrôler son coloc'. Il veut pas qu'il nous fasse des petites visites surprises, tu comprends.

Steve pilla aussitôt et recula de quelques pas.

- C'est un peu dangereux, quand même. De faire ça ici, je veux dire.

Natasha haussa les épaules.

- Quel meilleur endroit pour le faire qu'à côté de Loki ?

Tony fixa Bruce d'un air inquiet pendant quelques secondes, puis décida qu'il avait l'air de très bien se contrôler lui-même (lâcheté, quand tu nous tiens) et se désintéressa de lui.

- Et… Thor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là ? Pourquoi cette porte est fermée ? Il n'y a pas de serrure ! Qui a crié ?

Natasha lui répondit encore une fois :

- Eh bien, Thor harcèle Loki depuis ce matin pour entrer. Loki en a eu marre de bloquer la porte avec des meubles alors – d'après Thor – il a utilisé sa magie.

- Sa magie ?! Quelle magie ?! Je croyais qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs ! s'insurgea Steve.

- Thor m'a expliqué que les Asgardiens n'ont pas pu confisquer tous les pouvoirs de Loki – c'est un géant des glaces, tu sais.

- Et comme nous sommes des gros blaireaux à ses yeux, Odin n'a pas jugé nécessaire de nous prévenir, railla-t-il en se laissant glisser contre le mur à côté de Natasha.

- Tout juste. Alors Thor a décidé d'essayer d'absorber la magie de son frère avec son marteau, et 1. Ça a échoué, 2. Je crois que ça n'a pas fait du bien à Loki. Alor Thor essaie encore plus de rentrer pour voir comment il va.

Tony se laissa à son tour tomber contre le mur.

- LOKI ! continuait Thor. LOKI ! EST-CE QUE CA VA ? LOKI !

- TAIS-TOI, ESPECE DE STUPIDE CREATURE ! JE FERAIS TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS PAR ODIN, TAIS-TOI !

La porte de la chambre s'était ouverte à la volée et Loki avait l'air un peu énervé. Plus loin, Thor se tenait le nez qui avait un peu heurté la porte lors de son ouverture énergique.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que les Avengers restèrent bouches bée.

Loki ne ressemblait pas à Loki, tel qu'ils le connaissaient. Il avait la peau bleue, et les yeux rouges, et des étranges dessins couraient sur tout son corps. Il était plus grand, et paraissait plus fort, aussi. Sa forme de Jotun.

Thor recula encore un peu plus, un air effrayé sur le visage. Loki était furieux.

- Alors tu vois, mon cher, très cher frère. Tu passes ton temps à me répéter que tu m'aimes, que je fais vraiment partie de la famille. A me dire « ouvre cette porte, fais-moi confiance ». Je te faisais confiance, Thor. Mais tu es tellement égoïste, tellement imbécile que tu ne peux pas m'accepter tel que je suis. Ne fais pas cette tête, mon frère ! Oui, oui, c'est ce que je suis. Géant des Glaces. Jotun. Et je me cache, et je vais passer ma vie à me cacher, à utiliser mes dernières ressources de magie pour que personne ne vois ce que je suis vraiment.

Thor sembla beuger pendant quelques secondes, le regard fixé sur Loki, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Mon frère…

- Je ne suis pas ton frère.

- Loki… Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Oh, non, répondit-il le Jotun d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai juste eu l'impression qu'on me prenait le cerveau à pleines mains et qu'on me le sortait de la tête. _Aspirer ma magie_ avec ton marteau de pacotille. C'était une merveilleuse idée, Thor, vraiment.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, et juste avant de claquer la porte, se retourna et ajouta :

- Mais j'ai connu bien pire.

Et _slam_.

Thor soupira et se releva doucement.

- T'as merdé, Point-Break, résuma Tony.

- Je crois bien que oui, homme de métal. Pensez-vous que je devrais essayer de m'excuser ?

- NON ! répondirent en cœur l'ensemble des Avengers moins un.

- Où est Bruce ? demanda Steve.

- Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, alors je crois qu'il est allé à l'étage du dessus casser deux trois trucs, répondit Clint en sortant enfin de son silence borné.

- Jarvis, il y a quoi à l'étage du dessus ?

- La salle d'aérobic, Monsieur Stark.

- J'ignorais que j'avais tout un étage de salle d'aérobic.

- Moi aussi, pouffa Natasha.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'aérobic ? demanda Steve.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous as plu et n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques, sur mon style, la longueur du chapitre, l'histoire, vraiment, j'attends que ça pour m'améliorer. **


	5. Le discours d'un Dieu

**Coucou mes très chers lecteurs ! D'abord, désolée du retard de ce chapitre ! J'avais une amie à la maison et je ne pouvais pas écrire. Et puis j'ai vu Thor 2. Si vous voulez en discuter, PM ou review, je fangirlerai avec vous avez plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

- Allez, Thor, fait pas la gueule… Ça va s'arranger… On va finir par cohabiter…

- Toute ma vie, Tony… Toute ma vie je l'ai méprisé…

Tony et Thor étaient assis dans le salon de la Tour, Tony sirotant un verre de Vodka en guise de petit déjeuner et Thor avalant des litres de Whisky pour oublier qu'il avait merdé.

- C'est pas vrai, Point-Break… T'as essayé de l'aider ! Tu l'as protégé à chaque fois que quelqu'un voulait lui faire du mal ! Tu as tout fait pour lui.

Thor abandonna définitivement son verre, attrapa une autre bouteille de Whisky et but au goulot.

- J'en ai pas fait assez… Regarde, Tony ! Loki ne veut plus me parler, il ne me considère plus comme son frère… Et je l'ai laissé, Tony. Quand il a été décidé qu'il serait torturé, j'ai laissé faire. Il a été laissé seul dans une chambre, sans rien faire, sans aucune notion du temps, de jour ou de nuit, pendant plus de deux ans. J'ai été le voir _trois fois_. Trois seules petites fois. J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs.

- Tu as obéit au roi. Il fallait que Loki soit puni.

Tony finit son verre, se leva difficilement et dit :

- Désolé, Barbie, mais je suis pas psy. Je fais ce que je peux mais tu vois bien que je suis pas la bonne personne.

Et il planta là Thor qui le regardait avec reproches.

_C'est vrai, quoi, merde. Je suis d'accord avec lui, moi. Thor a autant foutu la merde sur Jotunheim que Loki sur terre. Loki a toujours essayé de l'aider. Lui a rien fait. Alors, oui, peut-être que Loki est l'ennemi, mais Thor a raison : il a vraiment merdé. _

Tony s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau brûlante le détendit aussitôt.

Parce que c'est vrai, quoi, en ce moment, la vie de Tony Stark c'était une VDM géante.

_Aujourd'hui, ma copine menace de me plaquer, mon plus grand ennemi vit chez moi, et merde, je fais des putains de crises d'angoisse tout seul la nuit. VDM_

* * *

Tony finit par partir à la recherche de Bruce dans la salle de soin de la Tour. Peut-être… Peut-être pourrait-il l'écouter.

- Hey, Géant Vert, qu'est-ce que… OH MON DIEU.

Bruce était debout à côté de Loki à moitié nu en version humain allongé sur une table, occupé à lui tâter tout le corps.

- OH MON DIEU, MES YEUX, ILS BRULENT, hurla Tony.

- Tony, non non non non ! Tony ! cria Bruce.

- BRUCE, ON NE COUCHE PAS AVEC L'ENNEMI BON SANG !

- Je ne couche pas avec l'ennemi, bon sang ! Je suis docteur ! Je l'examine !

Tony sentit son cœur ralentir doucement dans sa poitrine et s'écroula sur une chaise en plastique, à côté de la table d'examen.

- Oh mon dieu… Tous les deux, vous avez bien faillis faire sauter mon pacemaker de luxe.

Loki se releva sur une épaule et jeta un regard amusé à Tony.

- Quand bien même vous auriez compris correctement, cela oserait-il un problème ? Je vous croyais libéré sexuellement, homme de fer.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Banner est mon meilleur ami. C'est comme s'il faisait partie de ma famille.

Il y eut un petit blanc où Bruce s'éclaircit la gorge et rougit comme une tomate.

Loki reprit :

- Et alors ? La famille est unie par les liens du sexe.

Il y eut un blanc encore plus énorme et Bruce demanda :

- Pardon ?

- Sur Asgard, ajouta Loki. Ce n'est pas la même chose sur Midgard ?

- Tu veux dire… Que la famille… Les membres de la famille… Couchent ensemble…. ?! tenta Tony.

- Oui, répondit Loki de l'air le plus naturel au monde. Enfin, seulement les frères et sœurs, bien sûr. C'est ce qu'on appelle la pureté du sang. Il n'est ainsi jamais mélangé avec d'autres familles ou espèces.

Il eut un rictus.

- Mais j'étais là, alors c'est raté, Odin n'aura jamais de petits enfants tous purs.

Bruce se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Tony.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as… couché… avec Thor ?

Loki les regarda d'un air encore plus étonné.

- Evidemment !

- Je crois que je vais vomir, lâcha Tony.

- Ça ne se passe pas comme ça, sur Midgard ?

- Non non, Loki. Sur Midgard, ces pratiques existent, mais on l'appelle ça l'inceste et c'est très, très mal vu.

- Ah.

Loki haussa les épaules et se laissa retomber sur la table.

- Tu veux m'examiner, Banner. Qu'on en finisse.

- Bruce, tu veux examiner l'ennemi ? lança Tony en reprenant des couleurs.

- Ecoutes, Tony, expliqua Bruce en se levant. Loki a été longuement torturé. J'ai besoin de voir si toutes ses blessures sont refermées correctement, et de déterminer s'il y aura des séquelles. De plus, nous devons vivre avec Loki. Ce qui veut dire que nous ne pouvons plus le considérer comme un ennemi.

- Il a essayé de tous nous tuer ! lui reprocha Tony en se levant lui aussi.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que je suis toujours là ? demanda Loki.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard de reproche mutuel.

Bruce finit par se pencher sur la table d'examen et continua d'observer le corps de Loki.

- Il y aura des cicatrices – en fait, il y a déjà des cicatrices. Tu vois, là, là, et là. Et là. Et là.

- Et là, aussi, intervint Tony en montrant le torse musclé de Loki.

- Arrête de m'admirer, mortel.

- Un peu de sérieux, Messieurs, intervint Banner. Loki, tu as des choses sur les lèvres. Des petites cicatrices. Comme si…

- On m'a cousu les lèvres. Plus efficace et définitif qu'une muselière. J'ai tiré sur les fils jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrachent.

- C'est barbare, frissona Iron Man.

- Mon p… Le peuple d'Asgard, se reprit Loki, n'est pas réputé pour sa douceur, mais pour ses méthodes de tortures qui font flancher tout criminel.

- As-tu flanché ? demanda Banner distraitement – il était absorbé par un scanner.

- On ne m'a rien demandé. Je ne pouvais pas flancher, puisqu'on ne me demandait rien. J'ai souffert pour mes… _crimes_, répondit-il en se hissant en position assise.

- On dirait que tu n'as rien fait, reprocha Stark. Quand tu nous parles de ta _punition_, tu sous-entends toujours qu'elle n'était pas méritée. Tu as tué des gens innocents. Tu as voulu mettre toute une planète à genoux.

Loki se leva lentement. Il y eut un scintillement et il se retrouva habillé de son armure complète, majestueuse.

- Si tu avais le choix, mortel. Si tu avais la possibilité d'avoir pour toi un monde. Que ferais-tu ? Si tu avais assez de puissance pour écraser tes disciples.

_- J'ai_ assez de puissance pour les écraser. Je ne le fais pas.

- Et ça te rends malade. Tu ne dors plus la nuit, Tony Stark. Tu es seul, tellement seul. Car quelle place peuvent avoir les autres dans ta vie, si ce n'est pour se prosterner à tes pieds ? Tu es un génie, les autres sont des imbéciles. Tu es un meneur. Les autres sont des esclaves.

Les yeux de Tony brillaient étrangement.

- C'est ce que tu ressens, n'est-ce pas ? continua le Dieu. Nous sommes les mêmes, homme de fer.

Loki scintilla encore et son armure fut remplacée par un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise de soie verte.

- Wahou.

Tony fit face à Loki.

- C'était un joli petit discours. Même si « Rejoins le côté obscur, on a des cookies » aurait été plus efficace.

- Toujours une pirouette, railla Loki.

- Tu viens de résumer ma vie, chéri.

Bruce intervint soudain :

- Mais, je crois que Loki n'a pas totalement tord. Sa punition était bien trop sévère, selon moi. J'ai… J'ai fait quelques recherches. Et si on en croit la mythologie nordique, Odin n'est pas blanc comme neige. Il a déclenché plusieurs guerres, pour rien. Il a commis énormément d'erreurs.

- Tu as raison, mortel, dit Loki. Mais Odin est un égoïste qui refuse de voir ses propres erreurs. Et – il eût un rictus- _je_ suis sa plus grande erreur.

Un petit silence gênant flotta quelques secondes.

- En tout cas, intervint Bruce, tu es déshydraté et sous-alimenté. Et un peu d'exercice suffira à remettre tes muscles d'aplombs. A part ça, tes blessures vont aussi bien que possible. Tu peux y aller, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant la sortie.

Loki le regarda quelques secondes, puis dit doucement :

- Merci.

- On dirait que ça t'arraches la bouche de dire ça à des êtres inférieurs, railla Tony.

Le Dieu éclata de rire et quitta rapidement la pièce.

* * *

- Finalement, je pense qu'on peut s'amuser avec ce mec, lâcha Tony en regardant Bruce ranger la salle de soin.

- Vraiment ? répondit distraitement le médecin.

- Oui.

Bruce lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Ami Banner ? Puis-je… Puis-je te parler ?

Thor était entré dans la pièce, visiblement décidé à confier ses états d'âmes à Bruce. Celui-ci jeta un regard de détresse à Tony qui battit en retraite.

- Je vous laisse, les garçons !

- Tony, non, attends reste ! supplia Bruce, mais il s'éloignait déjà.

Thor s'écroula dans un fauteuil et commença à se plaindre :

- Toute ma vie… Toute ma vie je l'ai méprisé….

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A la prochaine ! **


	6. Repas de famille

**Me revoilà ! Eh oui, plutôt rapidement et avec un assez long chapitre ^^ (enfin, assez long… par rapport à d'habitude xD) Profitez-en, je suis trop motivée à écrire. Et je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup :p **

**Sinon, je voudrais votre avis sur le rating : il est T pour l'instant, mais j'utilise des mots grossiers etc, donc je me demande si je ne vais pas le changer pour M maintenant. (ce qui sera fait un jour ou l'autre puisqu'on va fatalement tomber dans le lemon) En sachant que le T me donne plus de visibilité... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **

**En tout cas… Enjoy ! **

* * *

Un dîner…. De _famille_.

Les Avengers au grand complet, Loki et Coulson en plus étaient installés autour de la table basse du salon de la Tour Stark, en train de manger des pizzas que Jarvis avait commandé.

Et l'atmosphère était… pour le moins bizarre.

Clint mangeait à peine et jetait à Loki des regards meurtriers à chacun de ses gestes. Natasha mangeait sa part de pizza comme s'il s'agissait du cerveau de Loki – c'est-à-dire en la déchirant et en la mâchant méticuleusement. Steve était assis droit comme un i sur le canapé et n'osait visiblement pas toucher à sa pizza. Tony et Bruce parlaient d'astrophysique thermonucléaire sans se soucier des autres le moins du monde. Thor collait Loki en s'empiffrant et celui-ci semblait avoir envie de se suicider. Au milieu de tout ça, l'Agent Phil Coulson regardait son équipe – car oui, c'était _son_ équipe- comme un père regarde ses enfants.

- Bruce, je te dis que les variations biologiques du bifrost n'y sont pour rien dans l'augmentation du degré de…

- Mais les neutrons parlent d'eux-mêmes, Stark ! Supposons que..

- Il est évident que vous vous trompez. La biologie du bifrost n'est pas composée d'atome, ce qui rend impossible toute fusion. Le degré d'indication cellulaire est inutile si vous souhaitez calculer l'angle d'ouverture de toute structure moléculaire.

Tous se tournèrent vers Loki avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas idiot.

- Mon frère est très intelligent ! clama Thor en attrapant Loki par les épaules et en le secouant comme un prunier.

- Oh, Odin… marmonna celui-ci.

- Tony se pencha vers Loki d'un air intéressé.

- Tu t'y connais en quoi ?

- J'ai étudié Midgard et Asgard pendant des siècles. Je sais beaucoup de choses, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Des siècles ? demanda Steve. Wahou, tu es plus vieux que moi ?

- Non, je ne suis pas très vieux.

- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Natasha.

- 903 ans, 6 mois, 20 jours, 5 heures, 40 minutes et 3 secondes.

Il attendit un peu puis ajouta :

- 4 secondes.

- Et tu appelles ça pas très vieux ? s'étrangla Tony en recrachant sa vodka.

- Mon frère est considéré comme un adolescent sur Asgard.

- Tais-toi, Thor, n'affiche pas toute ma vie.

- Un… adolescent ? s'étonna Bruce d'un air effrayé. Ils ont torturés… un ado ?

- Eh, chéri, la domination de la Terre c'était une crise d'ado ? s'amusa Tony.

- Thooooooooooooor, se plaint Loki en enfouissant la tête entre ses mains.

- Je suis désolé, mon frère.

Tout se passa très vite. Thor se pencha et prit Loki dans ses bras. Loki se raidit soudain et son corps entier se mit à briller d'une lueur verte. Il cria et frappa Thor de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci alla s'écraser contre un mur, sonné.

Loki recula dans un coin de la pièce, son corps brillant toujours, le souffle court.

Et il _tremblait_. Son corps entier se secouait. Il était… comme terrifié. Oui, les Avengers comprirent qu'il était terrifié.

Thor leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il se releva et avança doucement vers Loki qui tremblait toujours. Pas à pas, il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à s'accroupir devant lui.

- Loki ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues pâles de son frère qui semblait être en état de choc.

- Je… Thor… Je suis d-désolé…

- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te toucher. J'aurais dû comprendre que…

Il frissonna et ferma les yeux.

- Que tu voulais éviter les contacts physiques, après ce que tu as vécu.

Thor se releva et offrit son bras à Loki.

- Et je suis désolé… Pour tout. Pour avoir manqué à tous mes devoirs de frère. Pour ne pas t'avoir assez aimé.

Loki releva la tête. Ses yeux brillèrent étrangement. Quelques secondes passèrent. Les Avengers retinrent leur souffle.

Et Loki attrapa la main de Thor. Thor l'attira contre son torse et Loki enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Non. Non. C'est définitivement moi qui suis désolé. C'était ta Terre. Et je me suis comporté… Comme un gamin. Tout ça pour Odin, tout ça pour la reconnaissance, tu le sais et…

- Chut… murmura Thor en serrant Loki contre lui encore plus fort pour faire taire ses sanglots. C'est fini maintenant. Tu es ici, sur Midgard, et ça va aller. Plus personne ne peux te faire de mal. Personne ne t'en veut.

Loki se dégagea de l'étreinte de Thor et rit faiblement.

- Ça, c'était un mensonge, ricana-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Hawkeye et Black Widow.

Mais il se rendit compte avec surprise que Black Widow et… le reste des Avengers avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Et Clint semblait s'être un peu adouci.

- Bon, vous avez fini ? dit Tony en secouant la tête. C'est atroce, on se croirait dans un film d'amour niais. Je crois que je vais vomir.

Il attrapa une part de pizza et commença à la manger à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Loki partit s'asseoir à côté de lui et observa longuement la pizza.

- Si tu as envie de vomir, pourquoi manges-tu ? La… _pizza_ comme vous dîtes est-elle anti-vomitive ?

Tony faillit s'étouffer pour la deuxième fois et Bruce lui tapa fortement dans le dos.

- Oh, mon Dieu, non. C'était une métaphore, Loki, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Quoi que ce soit, je pense que tu devrais expliquer à ton ami Steve comment le manger.

Steve contemplait sa pizza d'un air triste.

- Oh, Stevichou… s'excusa Tony.

Le Captain rougit comme une tomate.

- Regarde, tu la manges comme ça, ta pizza.

Coulson était intervenu pour la première fois depuis le début du repas. Steve se tourna vers lui avec un air de gratitude et il rougit lui aussi comme une tomate.

- Et… euh… Steve… Je- Je peux t'appeler Steve ? bafouilla-t-il.

- Oui… Euh… Oui, bien sûr, Ph-Phil… bafouilla aussi Steve, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

- Je me demandais si… Enfin… Je n'ai plus mes cartes vintage, mais… Je me demandais si vous me feriez l'honneur d'une… d'une photo…

- Une photo… murmura Captain America. Ou-Oui, bien évidemment…

Tony était écroulé de rire.

- On pourra faire ça quand.. Quand je serai en- en costume, ce-ce sera mieux, non ? dit timidement Steve.

- O-Oui, ce serait- ce serait absolument- je- merci…

Natasha leva un sourcil.

- Hey, pourquoi lui c'est le chouchou et nous on se fait traiter comme des chiens ?

Coulson se tourna vers Natasha et lui lança un regard noir.

- Parce qu'ils vont finir ensemble. Voilà pourquoi ! lança Tony.

Le visage de Steve pâlit d'un coup, et Phil toussota d'un air gêné.

- Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense !

- Il est plus qu'évident que Steve est gay, intervint Bruce.

- Et Phil est complètement dingue de lui, renchérit Tony.

Steve se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Est-ce que vous allez me lâcher avec ça un de ces jours ? supplia-t-il.

- Humm, laisse-moi réfléchir…. Non. Pas avant que tu es avoué ton horrible déviance.

- TONY !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, Nat, c'était une petite blagounette..

- Mais ils ont raison, Steve, dit Black Widow en se penchant vers le principal intéressé. On est au 21ème siècle, le mariage gay est passé ! Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher !

Captain America grommela quelque chose entre ses mains. Coulson se rapprocha de lui pour le réconforter et tous les Avengers lancèrent des grands « WHOUHOUUUU ». Sauf Thor et Loki, qui regardaient le petit groupe avec un air complètement perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que… « gay » ? demanda Loki.

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les hommes qui aiment les hommes. Vous n'avez pas ce mot à Asgard ?

- A Asgard, nous avons un concept très différent. Nous croyons en l'amour. Peu importe l'espèce, la race, le genre.

- L'e… L'espèce ? demanda prudemment Tony.

- Oui, l'espèce, répondit Loki en lui jetant un regard qui signifiait très clairement « demande un peu si tu l'oses ».

Et Iron Man jugea apparemment plus prudent de se taire.

- Et si on regardait un film ? Loki, Thor, vous savez ce qu'est un film ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Non, dit Thor.

- Oui, dit Loki.

- Vraiment, Reindeer Games ? Tu as déjà regardé un film ?!

- Oui. Quand j'étais petit, j'allais sur Midgard voler des bobines et j'avais aménagé un cinéma dans une des pièces du Palais.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette pièce, opposa Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu étais trop occupé à te battre, idiot, rit Loki.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? dit Bruce.

- Rien pour moi. Je vais me coucher, annonça Hawkeye.

Natasha le regarda partir d'un regard désolé.

- Il lui faudra du temps pour s'habituer à Loki – beaucoup plus de temps que nous tous, dit-elle.

Coulson se leva.

- Je rentre au SHIELD.

- Vous ! l'accusa Tony en le montrant du doigt. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas mort. Vous n'y échapperait pas.

- C'est noté !

- Et on ne pourra pas pourrir ici toute notre vie, ajouta Natasha. Je suis une espionne. Je veux des missions. _Tout le monde_ veut des missions.

Phil se frotta la joue, sembla réfléchir et hocha la tête.

- Demain. Au QG du SHIELD, à 9h. Briefing.

Et il quitta la pièce avant que Tony n'ai pu protester parce que « 9h, quoi ?! Putain ! ».

- J'y vais, dit Steve en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Restaient Natasha, Tony, Bruce, Thor et Loki.

Loki se leva soudain et décréta :

- Star Wars.

- Je t'aime, mec, dit Tony.

Natasha éclata de rire.

- D'accord, mais la nouvelle trilogie, déclara Bruce.

- Oh, non, pitié ! se plaignit Iron Man.

- Qu'est-ce que Star Wars ? demanda Thor.

- Il y a des gens qui se tapent dessus, dit Loki. Tu va adorer.

* * *

- Bruce, si tu fais encore une seule remarque scientifique sur « combien ces choses sont impossibles » tu dégages.

Visiblement La Menace Fantôme ne plaisait pas à Banner, qui s'agitait et gâchait absolument tout le film.

- Non, mais… ATTENDS ! IL N'Y A PAS DE SON DANS L'ESPACE, TU NE PEUX PAS ENTENDRE LES EXPLOSIONS !

- Dehors, Géant Vert.

Outré, Bruce partit se coucher. Thor ronflait sur le canapé depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Pas assez d'explosions pour lui, je crois, dit Loki.

Il observa son frère d'un air presque tendre, puis l'entoura de magie verte et le téléporta jusque dans sa chambre.

Devant l'air impressionné de Black Widow, le Dieu leva un sourcil.

- J'ai encore beaucoup de magie, vous savez. Et j'en aurai de plus en plus chaque jour.

- Assez pour tous nous tuer, et t'échapper.

Hawkeye se tenait derrière eux.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu va faire, non ? dit-il d'une voix hargneuse et en s'avançant vers Loki. Ca, ou tous nous contrôler.

Natasha se leva doucement. Clint sortit une petite boîte de sa poche qui se transforma aussitôt en arc, qu'il pointa successivement sur Natasha et Loki.

_Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais lui dessiner des supers modèles d'armes. _

- Regardez-vous ! Tout ça, c'est… c'est complètement fou. Ce n'est pas moi l'ennemi ! C'EST LUI ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semble l'ignorer ? Pourquoi agissez-vous comme un ami avec lui ?! Et POURQUOI le SHIELD nous l'a-t-il mis sur le dos ?!

- Eh, Clint, calme-toi… dit doucement Natasha. Pose cette arme… Je suis là…

- NON ! hurla-t-il en pointant son arc sur elle. Non. Tu mens. Vous mentez, vous mentez tous. Tu n'es pas là pour moi, Natasha. Tout ça, toute notre relation, c'est pour faire joli. Tu ne m'aimes pas et…

Natasha bondit à la vitesse de l'éclair, arracha l'arme des mains de Clint et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Ça suffit, Barton. On n'a pas toutes les réponses, et pour l'instant il faut s'en contenter, et apprendre à être des gens civilisés, tu vois ?

Elle le relâcha.

- On discutera de ça au SHIELD, demain. Ça ne sert à rien de se battre maintenant. Ça ne ferait qu'apporter le chaos.

- Reporter, cracha-t-il, reporter… C'est _ça_ ta solution ?

Il récupéra son arc, le transforma en boîte à nouveau, fit un signe de tête moqueur à Loki et s'en alla. Natasha le suivit et Tony et Loki entendirent des éclats de voix.

Loki s'adossa contre le mur et soupira de soulagement.

- Non, arrête, tu n'as pas peur de lui, quand même ? se moqua Tony. T'es plus fort que lui.

- Je n'ai jamais apprécié les conflits.

Il sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Pas super pour le Dieu des Mensonges et de la Tromperie, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony s'approcha doucement de lui en secouant la tête.

- Toutes ces histoires de dieux, de siècles entiers, d'Asgard… C'est complètement dingue.

- Et pourtant tu n'as pas peur de moi, constata Loki.

- Je devrais ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

Les deux hommes étaient face à face.

- Tu as le pouvoir de me battre, continua le Dieu. Je suis affaibli et exilé. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne veux pas m'enfuir je ne saurai pas où aller.

* * *

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez ? ^^ Merci de me lire ! **


	7. Débriefing

**Rebonjour ! :D Voilà un chapitre dont je ne suis pas trop satisfaite, mais bon, c'est à vous de me dire si vous avez aimé. Je suis tombée dans une approche définitivement Ironfrost. Désolé à tout ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple, j'essaierai de le rendre aussi naturel que possible, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais bien trop ce couple pour u'il n'apparaisse pas ici. Il y aura d'autres couples aussi, don't worry ! ^^  
**

**Et je n'ai pas oublié Pepper, elle reviet très bientôt ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci à tous de me suivre !**

* * *

- Tony !

- Tony !

- TONY !

- TONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

- TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Il était 9h30 du matin.

Et les Avengers avaient rendez-vous au QG du SHIELD à 9h.

Et Tony Stark n'était pas levé.

Alors ils tambourinaient à la porte de sa chambre en criant.

- Peut-être qu'il est mort, dit Loki avec espoir.

Clint lui lança un regard noir et sortit son arc. Le Dieu eut un mouvement de recul tellement vif qu'il heurta Thor qui le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe.

- He, calme, mec, dit sombrement Hawkeye. Je ne sors pas mon arc pour toi. Pas encore.

Il choisit une flèche, banda son arc et visa la porte de Stark.

- Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! prévint-il.

La flèche heurta sa cible, et aussitôt un bruit strident retentit. Les Avengers tombèrent à genoux et bouchèrent leurs oreilles avec d'horribles grimaces.

- ARRETE CETTE CHOSE, CLINT, TU VA NOUS PERCER LES TYMPANS ! hurla Steve.

Clint rampa à moitié jusqu'à la flèche et l'arracha de la porte. Le son s'arrêta et l'équipe se releva en grognant.

- Il n'est toujours pas réveillé, constata Bruce en secouant la tête.

- Je vais le tuer, fulmina Natasha.

- Jarvis, ne veux-tu toujours pas nous ouvrir la porte ? demanda Thor avec espoir.

Loki, qui s'agrippait au bras de Thor, intervint :

- Il ne sert à rien de parler à cet ordinateur. Il ne nous obéit pas. Laissez-moi essayer.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis lâcha Thor, s'avança vers la porte, ferma les yeux et murmura :

- Tony, c'est Loki, écoutes-moi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas assister à cette réunion. Je sais que tu ne veux pas avoir affaire avec le SHIELD. Mais si tu ne viens pas, Pepper ne l'oublieras pas. Et elle a été assez claire, non ? Ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Lève-toi et donne encore une chance à votre relation.

Il y eut un silence. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un Tony Stark parfaitement prêt surgit et fonça sur Loki. Il l'attrapa à la gorge, le plaqua contre le mur et grogna :

- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

Loki luttait pour respirer.

- Je- ce- ce n'était v-vraiment pas d-difficile à d-deviner. J-je peux lire en t-toi ça f-fait parti des mes t-talents, grogna-t-il difficilement.

Tony sembla hésiter puis le relâcha. Loki respira de grandes goulées d'air mais resta en face de Tony, à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, dit doucement Tony. Ta psychologie à deux balles. Plus jamais.

Il se détourna mais Loki lui attrapa le bras et le força à le regarder.

- Pourquoi ? Est-que ça fait mal ? Parce que c'est la vérité ?

Tony leva une main hésitante et caressa presque amoureusement les bleus qui commençaient à se former sur la gorge de Loki. Puis il se détourna à nouveau et dit d'une voix enjouée :

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez les gars ? On y va !

Steve écrasa son visage dans sa main et Natasha soupira. Thor se précipita vers Loki et l'écrasa dans ses bras.

- Thor, dit le Jotun d'une voix étouffée. Lâche-moi.

- Il a faillit te tuer, mon frère. Veux-tu que je le tue ?

Il y eut un silence choqué avant que Loki n'échappe à l'embrassade du Dieu et s'exclame :

- Non, Thor, non, non, non !

- C'était juste une proposition.

- C'est sympa de voir que ma vie tient entre les mains de Loki Laufeyson, railla Tony.

Tony et Loki se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent soudain de rire.

- C'est pas le tout, mais… On y va ! grogna Bruce.

- Tiens, tu n'es toujours pas transformé en Hulk, toi ? demanda innocemment Tony.

Banner haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

- C'est comme si… Je le contrôlais de plus en plus. Etre avec vous, ça me fait du bien, ça… Me calme ? Je suis mois en colère, c'est tout.

_C'était la minute émotion, par Bruce Banner. _

* * *

- Vous êtes en retard, leur reprocha la voix calme de Coulson.

- Vous perdez vos cheveux, contre-attaqua Tony.

- Assis, Stark.

C'était Fury qui avait parlé.

Iron Man prit place autour de la grande table de réunion en grommelant et les autres l'imitèrent… Sauf Loki. Parce qu'il avait un flingue posé sur la tempe.

Thor grogna.

- Laissez mon frère tranquille, Fury.

- Je ne suis pas dangereux, argumenta Loki en levant doucement les mains.

Et ses mains tremblaient, tout le monde pouvait le voir.

- J'aimerais juste m'assurer qu'il ne pose pas de problème, avant.

La crosse partit dans le visage de Loki à une vitesse fulgurante et il s'écroula sur le sol, le visage en sang.

- Ça, c'était pour New York.

Fury lui donna encore un profond coup de pied dans les côtes avant que son frère ne lui fonce dessus.

- Et ça, c'était pour l'Agent Phil Coulson ! cria-t-il avant que se faire écraser contre le mur par Thor.

Tony, Steve et Bruce se levèrent aussitôt pour s'agenouiller aux pieds du Dieu à moitié assommé. Barton et Natasha observaient la scène d'un œil froid.

- Loki ? demanda doucement Tony.

Le Jotun s'était roulé en boule et tremblait de tout son corps. Il était terrorisé.

- Félicitations, railla Bruce. Vous venez de frapper un Dieu à moitié brisé qui sort d'années de torture. Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup d'honneur.

Sa peau commençait à tourner au vert, et il dût retourner s'asseoir pour se calmer.

Fury, toujours coincé contre Thor, n'avait plus son revolver. Le Dieu en face de lui grognait, mais il se contenta de le laisser s'écraser sur le sol lorsqu'il partit.

- Alors, Thor, on apprend à réfléchir avant de frapper ? railla le Directeur du Shield en se relevant.

- Non. Mais s'il avait pu parler, là, maintenant, Loki n'aurait pas voulu que je vous frappe.

Une étincelle d'amusement flotta dans les yeux de Thor.

- Il préférera se venger lui-même, plus tard.

Coulson se leva et frappa dans ses mains :

- Du calme, du calme, les enfants. Revenez à vos places.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec Loki. Il ne bougeait pas. Parfaitement immobile et recroquevillé sur le sol.

Tony sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine quand il comprit.

Il attendait des autres coups. Il avait dû se faire battre et être laissé pour mort un nombre incalculable de fois. La nausée le prit.

D'un geste soudain, il caressa doucement les cheveux du Jotun sous forme humaine.

- Loki… Eh, Loki… Ca va aller… Personne ne va te faire de mal… C'est fini tout ça… Fury est juste un gros con… C'est fini…

Le jeune Dieu bougea un bras et agrippa la chemise de Tony avec l'énergie du désespoir. Puis il se redressa et se fondit dans les bras du milliardaire.

Pris au dépourvu, Tony ne sut pas quoi faire de ses mains pendant un petit instant. Puis il les referma sur le dos de Loki et enfouit son visage dans son coup.

_Ils étaient tellement semblables. C'était si facile avec lui. _

Pendant un instant, il ne remarqua plus les autres autour de lui. Pendant un instant, il ne vit pas leurs regards choqués et le regard jaloux et blessé de Thor. Pendant un instant, il fallait juste qu'il console ce petit garçon terrorisé. Ce petit garçon sans aucun repaire qui avait été arraché de chez lui et maltraité depuis tellement longtemps.

Puis le petit garçon lui mordit violemment l'épaule et se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Refais ça une fois, Stark, et tu es un homme mort, déclara sombrement Loki.

- Eh, se défendit Tony, c'est toi qui…

- Chuuuuut.

Loki effleura les lèvres de Stark de ses doigts, puis se remit debout et alla s'asseoir à côté de Thor. Thor qui maintenant boudait.

Le philanthrope resta quelques secondes assis par terre, bouche bée, hébété par ce qui venait de se passer. Il jeta un œil à Loki, qui lui fit un grand sourire. Il avait guéri ses blessures. Sa magie s'améliorait décidément de jours en jours.

Alors Stark, résigné, alla s'asseoir docilement à côté du Jotun.

Coulson laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps pour tout le monde de se remettre de son incrédulité, puis attaqua de sa voix posée :

- Bien. Commençons.

- Bien, marmonna Tony.

- Un problème, Stark ?

- Non, _Coulson_.

- Alors, _debriefing_, dit-il en tapant ses petites fiches sur la table.

Fury se leva et commença :

- J'ai déjà un petit peu parlé avec Romanoff et Clint. Il s'avère qu'ils m'apportent une solution toute simple au problème de sécurité évident que représente Mr Laufeyson.

Le principal intéressé et son frère Thor grimacèrent en entendant le nom du Jotun. Tony lança un regard de reproche à Fury.

- Je ne pense pas que Loki représente un _problème de sécurité majeur_, intervint Bruce. Je veux dire, il l'a dit lui-même : il n'a nulle part ou aller, et il ne doit pas être si mal ici.

- Nous ne vivons pas dans le monde des bisounours, Banner. Loki est un tueur psychopathe.

- Loki est toujours dans la pièce, dit celui-ci en levant la main.

Bruce éclata de rire.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si Loki est certes un problème, nous sommes tous des problèmes. Vous essayez d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur nous, les Avengers. Mais on n'appartient pas au SHIELD, en aucun cas. On s'en désolidarise tout doucement, et vous n'aimez pas ça, Fury. Nous sommes tous potentiellement aussi, voir plus dangereux que Loki.

- 1 point pour l'homme tout vert, lança Stark.

Fury se redressa un peu plus et essaya de toiser Bruce :

- Il n'y a pas le seul problème du danger. Asgard nous a… _confié_ Loki. S'il s'échappe, nous sommes des hommes morts.

- Alors jetez-le en prison, et qu'on en finisse, grogna Clint.

- C'est tout aussi impossible, déclara Thor. Odin ne veut pas ça pour Loki, et ne vous le pardonnerait pas.

- On en revient donc à la méthode douce, conclut Natasha.

- La méthode douce _Russe_. J'ai peur, ironisa Tony.

Steve pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

- Et quelle est cette... _solution_ ?

- Ceci.

Coulson se leva à côté de Fury et lui passa une mallette. Le Directeur l'ouvrit doucement et sortit précautionneusement une sorte de bracelet de métal.

La vue de Tony se brouilla. Il tomba à moitié de sa chaise, recula précipitamment en trébuchant et dit d'une voix blanche :

- Non. Vous ne lui mettez pas ça. Non.

- On a peur de sa propre invention, Stark ? ironisa Fury.

- JE VAIS T'ARRACHER TON DEUXIEME ŒIL !

Tony voulut se jeter sur Fury, mais Barton le rattrapa au vol et le maîtrisa. Le Directeur épousseta son manteau.

- Beaucoup de gens m'en veulent, aujourd'hui.

- PARCE QUE VOUS ETES UN CONNARD ! hurla Iron Man.

Le milliardaire se débarassa de l'argent et attrappa Fury par les épaules.

- Non, écoutez, écoutez. C'était une erreur. Ce bracelet. Quand je l'ai conçu, c'était – c'était bien avant tout ça. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait encore. J'ai détruit tous les exemplaires que j'ai croisés. _Cette chose ne doit pas être utilisée. _

Tony secoua un peu Fury avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains.

- Cette chose, comme vous dîtes, est la solution parfaite.

- Cette chose est la chose qui fera de lui un esclave.

- Et si on m'expliquait ce qui se passe ? demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil. C'est moi qui suis sensé porter ce bracelet.

Fury lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais Coulson répondit :

- Ce bracelet permet de surveiller son porteur. D'abord, son état de santé, son pouls, sa pression artérielle… Il permet aussi de voir tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, grâce à ses nombreuses caméras intégrées. Celui qui contrôle le bracelet à distance peut définir un périmètre à ne pas dépasser. En l'occurrence, ce serait la Tour Stark.

- Oui, forcément, railla Tony, si vous le présentez comme ça, on dirait du putain de télé-achat. Je vais vous dire la vérité. Ce bracelet est fait pour avoir un seul porteur. Une fois qu'il est accroché au poignet d'une personne – car oui, il s'implante et s'agrippe dans la peau- on ne peut plus jamais le retirer. Il ne s'oxyde pas, il ne se détruit pas. Jamais. Il restera jusqu'à la mort du porteur. Et il introduit en continu dans ses veines une drogue. Si le porteur se coupe la main pour se débarrasser du bracelet, il meurt dans un délai d'une semaine, sans la drogue. C'est ça, la vérité. Oui, c'est ce que j'ai créé.

Il se tourna vers Loki et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Et c'est à ça qu'ils veulent t'enchaîner.

Il y eut un blanc, que Coulson combla en précisant :

- Totalement imperméable à la magie, bien sûr. Et peux envoyer des décharges d'électricité assez fortes pour tuer un éléphant.

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les Avengers s'éparpillèrent dans le salon de la Tour. Tony fonça droit vers le bar et commença à boire au goulot de la bouteille de whisky hors de prix.

Natasha lui prit la bouteille des mains et la referma.

- Cette réunion ne s'est pas trop mal passée, constata-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_- Pas trop mal passée_ ?! s'étrangla Iron Man.

- Oui, dit Barton. On a obtenu d'avoir des missions régulièrement on ne passera pas notre vie à pourrir ici.

- Phil nous encourage à nous entraîner, nota Captain America.

- Oooooh, on l'appelle par son petit nom maintenant ? railla Tony.

Steve rougit furieusement et se tut.

- Il va falloir qu'on assiste à des… galas, lâcha Thor comme si c'était la punition ultime.

- Mais on n'a toujours pas de réponses. Comment _diable_ est-il en vie ? demanda Bruce en se frottant le front d'un air fatigué.

- Il est tellement génial ! rêva Steve.

- Oh, on se calme Joli Cœur. Je pense qu'on a oublié l'information principale du jour, tempéra Tony.

Il leva la mallette que Fury lui avait confiée.

- Le bracelet de la mort. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Loki lui lança un regard et Tony put voir la peur panique dans ses yeux.

* * *

**Et comme d'habitude, je quémande des reviews ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, tout ce qui ne vous plais pas, tout ce qui pourrais être mieux !  
**


	8. Souffrances

**Bonjour à tous, et encore merci de me suivre ! Ce chapitre est uniquement consacré à Tony et Loki. **

**Je voudrais dire aux non-fans d'Ironfrost de ne pas trop s'inquiéter ; certes j'adore ce couple et je compte lui consacrer du temps ; mais il y aura une intrigue indépendante et des couples secondaires (ou canon. je ne sais pas. xD)**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Loki était assis seul dans sa chambre.

_Sa_ chambre.

C'est drôle comme on peut s'approprier les choses, tellement vite.

Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il sentait… la lessive. Une odeur synthétique, une odeur humaine.

Si quelque chose lui manquait à Asgard, c'était bien son odeur. Une odeur de poussière, de feux de bois, d'alcool, de livres et de sang.

La Terre sentait le plastique – et l'essence. Et le métal, aussi.

Il soupira. Quand Thor comptait-il rentrer à Asgard ? Bien sûr, son frère lui avait dit qu'il resterait avec lui sur Midgard. Il avait dit « Ca me permettra de voir Jane, et les autres, tu sais, je vais pouvoir m'installer dans cette tour avec mes amis et… ».

- AH !

Loki se redressa d'un bond, criant à s'en arracher la gorge, les muscles bandés, le regard brouillé par les larmes. Le drap qu'il serrait entre ses mains était en lambeaux. Il regarda les morceaux de tissus tomber tristement sur le sol.

Le jeune Jotun se prit le visage entre les mains.

_Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien._

C'était tellement simple. Vivre sa vie, ici, avec ces humains. Tellement simple, et tellement dangereux.

Personne ne devait jamais savoir qui il était vraiment. Personne ne l'avait jamais su.

Depuis tout petit, il jouait un rôle. Depuis qu'il était né, il avait suivi le script de son existence bien rangée.

Et voilà qu'il se laissait aller à être lui-même avec ces humains.

_Mais ça te fais du bien… _TAIS-TOI, TAIS-TOI, TAIS-TOI.

_Ne parle pas. Enterre-toi, enterre-toi profondément, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Ils ne sont rien, ils ne valent rien. Ne leur montre pas qui tu es._

_Ca fait mal ? Ouais, je sais, mon vieux, je sais. Mais t'as l'habitude non ? Tais-toi et compte. Tais-toi et compte depuis combien de temps tu es captif. Tais-toi et compte les jours de ta vie. Compte n'importe-quoi. Mais compte, putain, compte. Trouve-toi un but. Trouve-toi quelque chose, trouve-toi un roc, trouve-toi un porte de sortie, ouais, une putain de sortie de secours par où tu puisses sortir quand t'as la nausée. T'as la nausée tout le temps ? C'est pas mon problème. T'es malade ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?_

_T'es rien, Loki Laufeyson, t'es rien. _

_Et selon tes estimations, il te reste 6 mois, 3 jours, 5 heures, 18 minutes et 44 secondes avant que tu te suicide. _

_Enfin, ça, c'est un maximum. _

* * *

_I'M ON THE HIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY TO HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, OH OH, THE HIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHWAY TO HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !_

- Tony Stark, éteignez cette horreur avant que je ne vous tue, grogna Loki en entrant dans l'atelier de l'ingénieur.

Iron Man sursauta et laissa tomber son chalumeau, se brûlant le bras. Il releva son casque et se mit à jurer :

- Bordel, Rodolphe ! Fais gaffe, merde ! Putain !

Loki fit un espèce de « tss tss tss » et agita sa main devant la bouche de Stark.

- Tu jures beaucoup trop.

- Je viens de me cramer le bras, tu m'excuseras, chéri !

Le jeune Jotun posa la paume de sa main sur la peau brûlée où des cloques commençaient déjà à se former. La douleur s'apaisa instantanément et Tony soupira.

- Faut que tu m'apprennes à faire ça, Reindeer Games.

Loki haussa les épaules.

- Je ne peux pas _t'apprendre_ la magie, homme de fer.

Il fit mine de sortir de l'atelier, se retourna au dernier moment et dit d'une voix enjouée :

- C'est comme la classe, tu l'as ou tu ne l'as pas.

Tony mit quelque seconde à réagir, puis partit à la poursuite de Loki, offusqué.

- Hey, attends ! Hey ! Est-ce que tu viens d'insinuer que je n'avais pas la classe ? _J'ai_ la classe ! J'ai la classe internationale ! J'ai bien plus la classe que toi ! Je suis la classe incarnée !

- Laisse tomber, Stark, le monde m'adore.

Il le rattrapa dans le salon, et le poussa contre un mur.

- Tu as essayé de détruire le monde, nota Tony en relevant un sourcil, un peu haletant.

Loki renifla.

- C'est un détail.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs corps presque collés. Tony murmura « Mute » à Jarvis et la musique arrêta d'hurler.

Comme ça, Tony pouvait voir les yeux fatigué de Loki, son corps tendu. Comme ça, Loki pouvait voir les cernes de Tony, ses traits tirés et un peu inquiets.

_Et chacun d'eux se disaient « Il va mal. Evidemment qu'il va mal. »._

- Mon frère ! Je suis si heureux de te voir rire à nouveau ! cria Thor d'une voix enjouée dans leur dos.

Tony soupira et se sépara à regret de Loki.

_A regret ?! Mon vieux, quelque chose ne va pas dans ta putain de tête._

* * *

Tony était assis dans le salon, pensant tristement à Pepper. Et, surtout, à une façon de la récupérer.

Et… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Si, bien sûr. Pepper lui était indispensable. Son assistante lui était indispensable. La PDG de Stark Industries lui était indispensable.

Mais la petite amie…. ?

Tony secoua la tête. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Et bien sûr qu'il avait besoin de Pepper. Rien que pour calmer ses crises d'angoisses. Elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider, le supporter… L'aimer.

L'aimait-il ?

_Error 404, not found. _

_Fais pas l'erreur de penser que t'as un cœur, Tony Stark. T'es une machine, une putain de machine._

* * *

- Tony, mumura Loki.

- Non, murmura Tony.

- Si, insista Loki.

- Je ne peux pas te faire ça ! rétorqua Tony.

Loki avait attendu Tony dans sa chambre, en s'exerçant à la magie.

Enfin, en faisant des spirales vertes dans les airs et en les observant d'un air émerveillé.

Il avait parfaitement compris que le bracelet était restrictif par rapport à la magie. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jeter de sorts du tout.

Il avait déjà perdu la plus grosse partie de son pouvoir il lui suffisait e dire au revoir à l'autre moitié.

Stark n'était jamais venu. Ca aussi, Loki s'en doutait. Il n'irait jamais le voir, lui. Sauf peut-être quand le SHIELD lui mettrait le couteau sous la gorge pour poser ce foutu bracelet.

Mais Stark avait bien trop peur. Il ne voulait plus toucher à ses anciennes inventions.

Alors Loki avait été le chercher, dans sa propre chambre. Assis sur son lit, buvant du vin rouge.

Il ne savait pas qu'il aimait le vin rouge.

Il ne savait rien de lui.

Et il le suppliait de lui poser un bracelet qui le tuerait presque. Pourquoi ?

_Pour le ménager. _

Beaucoup de gens avaient déjà soufferts à cause de lui, beaucoup trop.

Il était temps que cela cesse. Ce petit jeu était fini depuis longtemps. _Ou_ _venait-il de commencer ?_

Il était temps qu'il fasse face à ses responsabilités.

Il aurait ce bracelet, de toute façon. Autant l'accepter. Autant éviter de faire souffrir Stark.

Il ne savait pas si c'était du renoncement, ou de la sollicitude, en fait.

Mais il tendait son poignet à Stark.

- Non, non, non, non, non, Loki. Tu ne comprends pas. Toute ta vie, toute ta vie ! C'est la chose la plus atroce jamais inventée, et JE l'ai inventée ! Je ne veux plus faire de mal ! Je ne veux plus…

- Stark. Ecoutes-moi. Tu n'a pas le choix.

- Si, je l'ai ! Je suis Tony Stark, bordel ! J'ai TOUJOURS le choix !

Loki attrapa le visage de Tony entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais, parce qu'il était _Tony Stark, bordel_.

Et Loki murmura.

- не беспокойся, я тебе доверяю, я на тебе не обижаюсъь,мы похожи с тобой ты и я

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? frissonna Tony.

Le jeune Jotun posa doucement une main sur le réacteur Ark.

Tony ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Tu ne va pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne viens pas de me dire « Je veux ton corps, bébé » en Asgardien ?

- Rien du tout.

Tony éclata de rire et dit :

- Parfait. Je vais pouvoir me faire des fantasmes, seul dans mon lit.

Loki esquissa un sourire et tendit son poignet. Tony le regarda dans les yeux un long moment, et l'attrapa.

- Très bien, mon schtroumpf. Mais ce n'est pas rien. Je veux que tu t'allonges sur le lit.

Devant l'air sceptique du Jotun, Iron Man leva les yeux au ciel :

- Je vais pas te violer !

Loki finit par s'allonger sur le lit. Tony voltigeait d'un endroit à l'autre de la pièce, trifouillant des outils, et finalement prenant le bracelet.

Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant Loki dans les yeux.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ? De ce que ça va te faire ? Toute ta vie ?

- Tu te souviens que tu n'as pas le choix ? Honnêtement, Tony. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Et si quelqu'un doit me mettre ce bracelet, je préfère que ce soit toi.

- Est-ce que je dois me sentir flatté ?

Tony tritura le bracelet une dernière fois.

- Je l'ai bidouillé. Tu ne pourras plus utiliser de magie mais tu auras toujours le même filtre de perception. Tu apparaîtras toujours humain, et non Géant des Glaces.

Le corps de Loki se détendit d'un coup.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- De rien.

Il ouvrit le bracelet doucement.

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce que ça va faire. C'est un prototype, on ne l'a testé que sur les animaux. Mais je suis à peu près sûr que ça va faire mal.

Et avant que Loki ne puisse réagir, le bracelet se referma sur sa chair dans un bruit atroce.

- Désolé.

* * *

_De la douleur. De la douleur, de la lumière – non, non, du noir._

_Ça__ fait mal, ça fait mal, ça fait mal._

_Ça__ brûle la peau et te retourne les entrailles… Te viole l'esprit. _

_Des voix. Des voix, encore, des cris. _

_Des gens qui te touchent. Les mains, les bras, le visage. _

_Un cri. Un cri continu dans ta nuit noire._

_Un cri de souffrance pure._

_Et le temps, le temps qui s'écoule, doucement, lentement, rapidement._

_Une minute ou une semaine ou un an ? _

_Et ce cri, toujours ce cri._

_Et ça fait mal._

_Et le sentiment de ne plus rien contrôler. _

_Le sentiment de ne plus être libre. _

_Le sentiment de laisser aller._

_Et ce cri, ce cri, ce cri – va-t-il s'arrêter ? _

_Je suis enfermé. Je suis enfermé en moi-même, je suis enfermé. _

_Et tes veines brûlent, et tes muscles brûlent, et ton poignet brûle, et tes paupières brûlent, et ton esprit brûle. _

_Tu crame, tu crame vivant._

_Et ce cri, ce cri qui déchire l'atmosphère de ton monde. _

_Des voix, des gestes, des gens qui te touchent, qui t'agrippent, qui te parlent, des visages, parfois, et des mots, et.._

_Tu cris. C'est toi qui cris. Parce que tu as mal. Et tu es en colère. Et tu es impuissant._

_Tu cris ta douleur au monde. _

_6 mois, 3 jours, 5 heures, 18 minutes et 44 secondes, t'as dit ? Oublie. Tu va crever maintenant._

* * *

**Désolée pour cette fin quelque peu horrible :3 La suite sera plus joyeuse, promis ! ^^ Reviews plz ? **


	9. Réveil

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà ! :) **

**J'ai finalement changé le rating pour M, par précaution, et puis j'ai besoin de moins de visibilité maintenant que vous êtes pas mal à me suivre ^^ Encore merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux ! **

**Place au chapitre ! x)**

* * *

_- Loki… _

Un… appel ? Lointain…

_- Loki… _

On l'appelait. On l'appelait…

_- Loki…_

Il… N'était… Pas… Abandonné ?

Une bouffée de réconfort l'enveloppa et il retomba dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson ouvrit doucement les yeux. Tous ses sens étaient engourdis. Il voyait flou, n'entendait rien.

Il était allongé dans un lit. Dans… - sa vue se précisa – la chambre de Stark. Là où il s'était évanoui.

Des tuyaux sortaient de ses bras.

Quelqu'un était à côté de lui. Assis sur une chaise, la tête pendante, endormit.

Il essaya de bouger mais un éclair de douleur passa dans tout son corps et il lâcha un soupir. Sa vue se brouilla à nouveau.

Il reprit sa respiration et attendit que la douleur passe un peu.

Et il murmura :

- J-Je… Que…

Il eut l'impression que son corps s'enflammait et il gémit.

La personne à côté de lui se redressa d'un bond, le visage hagard, recouvert de crasse et de sang.

_Tony Stark. _

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le Jotun grimaçant et il se pencha aussitôt vers lui.

- Loki, oh, Loki…

Il lui effleura la joue.

Les yeux du milliardaire étaient remplis de larmes, son visage déformé par la culpabilité.

- Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé, je-

- Chut, murmura Loki. Chut.

Tony Stark éclata en sanglots, et Loki Laufeyson s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand Loki rouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois, tout était plus clair.

Il était toujours dans la chambre de Stark, allongé sur son lit, complètement habillé. Du matériel médical bourdonnait autour de lui.

Des gens se tenaient devant son lit, appuyés sur les murs, entrain de parler d'un air plus ou moins inquiet.

Les Avengers moins Stark, et plus Coulson.

Thor se tourna vers lui et sourit doucement.

- Mon frère. Comment te sens-tu ?

Loki cligna des yeux une ou deux fois et essaya de s'asseoir. Une longue brûlure remonta de son poignet jusque dans tout son corps et il gémit en se crispant.

- Ne bouge pas, intervint Bruce en s'approchant. Tu es trop faible, et…

Le jeune Jotun ne l'écouta pas et réussit à se hisser en position assise et à lever devant lui son poignet droit.

Son poignet droit… Qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un poignet droit.

Il examina d'abord le bracelet. Cette large bande de métal gris, ponctuée de petits traits bleus qui luisaient faiblement. De ce bracelet partaient des multitudes de lignes noires comme gravées sur sa peau, et qui couraient le long de tout son avant-bras.

- Stark dit que c'est normal. Les trucs bleus sont des minis-réacteurs arc. Il faut le temps que ton corps s'y habitue, apparemment.

Autour du bracelet, la peau était gonflée, rouge, irritée.

Il ferma les yeux une vague nausée le prit, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il vomit par terre.

Frissonnant, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

_Il pouvait la sentir. La drogue, la drogue du bracelet, courir dans ses veines. Le rendant dépendant à jamais. _

Il leva lentement les bras, essayant de toutes ses forces de manifester une quelconque étincelle de magie.

Puis il se roula en boule, respirant difficilement, essayant d'oublier la drogue, essayant d'oublier le bracelet, essayant d'oublier la douleur, essayant d'oublier sa magie perdue, essayant d'oublier sa liberté bafouée… à jamais.

Un sanglot mêlé à un cri de douleur étouffé lui échappa.

Il sentit à peine Thor poser une main sur son épaule, l'attirer contre lui. Le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Comme avant, comme quand ils étaient enfant, et qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Il allait toquer à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il n'attendait jamais la réponse de Thor, et allait se faufiler sous les draps avec lui.

Et plus tard, quand ils étaient plus vieux. Quand Loki avait été fouetté par les gardes sur ordre de son père pour avoir fait une quelconque minuscule bêtise. Quand Thor était venu le chercher, l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre, l'avait soigné, l'avait consolé pendant qu'il pleurait. Quand il l'avait embrassé si fort qu'ils avaient crus tous les deux qu'ils allaient étouffer.

Et encore plus tard. Quand le fouet de plus en plus fréquent avait laissé des cicatrices. Des cicatrices que Thor embrassait une par une, lentement, à chaque fois qu'ils se déshabillaient, qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Et plus tard. Quand Thor avait été banni. Quand Loki avait essayé de contrôler le monde. Quand Thor l'avait pris par les épaules et supplié d'arrêter, d'arrêter tout ça.

Mais c'était trop tard, trop tard, trop tard. Eux deux, leur histoire, leur amour. Tout ça. Leurs vies, leurs ombres. Disparues, effacées, détruites par le destin.

Il avait eu ce qu'il méritait après tout.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça, murmura Thor à son oreille.

Loki sursauta quand Thor l'embrassa doucement, les regards ébahis des Avengers braqués sur eux.

- Je t'aime, murmura une dernière fois son frère avant de se séparer de lui.

- Est-ce que c'est légal d'embrasser son frère ? demanda Steve tout bas.

- Non, répondit Natasha, les yeux ronds. Oui. J'en sais strictement rien.

Loki regardait son frère, la bouche entrouverte, et… choqué. Mais Thor continua comme si rien ne s'était passé :

- L'ami Stark va mal. Il culpabilise énormément de t'avoir fait ça, et on a beau lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il refuse de nous écouter. Je pense qu'il faut que tu lui parles, j'ai peur qu'il fasse des bêtises l'homme de fer fait toujours des bêtises.

Le Jotun ferma la bouche, déglutit et opina.

Dans un coin, la montre de Coulson se mit soudain à biper.

Le Super Agent appuya sur un bouton pour la stopper, et sortit de la salle en trombe en criant :

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire !

Thor, Steve, Clint, Natasha et Bruce échangèrent un regard perdu. Phil rentra dans la salle, soupira et expliqua :

- Quand ma montre se met à biper, ça veut basiquement dire « Rassemblement Avengers ».

Un petit silence passa.

- « Rassemblement Avengers ». Vous suivez ? Une mission. Un truc à battre.

- Mais… Enfin… Ça va arriver souvent ? intervint Steve. Parce que des aliens qui envahissent New York toutes les semaines.. Wah, c'est dur.

Coulson leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr que non. Les missions ne sont pas toujours de cette gravité.

- Ça veut dire que vous nous utilisez comme de simples agents du SHIELD ? s'offusqua Bruce.

- Vous discuterez avec Fury. Nous n'avons pas le temps.

- Nous n'appartenons pas à Fury !

Clint leva un sourcil.

- Evidemment que nous appartenons à Fury. Il vient de nous imposer la garde d'un supervilain.

- Supervilain. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce mot me rend assez bien le fait que je sois terriblement intelligent, magnifique et absolument parfait en même temps, sifflota Loki.

Barton se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard assassin.

- Et toi, on ne sait pas qui tu es. Tu te mets tous les autres dans la poche en jouant au faible, à la victime, et l'instant d'après tu te moques de nous. Combien de temps avant que tu ne nous trahisses ?

Loki montra son bracelet avec un petit sourire.

- Oh, improvisa Clint. Et bien j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de sucer la bite de ton frère.

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose quand un terrible grognement se fit entendre. Thor fonça sur Clint tête la première et l'envoya valser contre une armoire. Clint se releva, un air meurtrier sur le visage, et sortit son arc pliable. Thor tendit la main et Mjolnir traversa (éclata, quoi) un mur pour atterrir dans sa main. Il leva son marteau et, dans une rage folle, frappa Clint de toutes ses forces. Clint qui leva son super arc pour se protéger. Un super arc conçu par Stark, de la même façon que le bouclier de Captain America. Ce qui veut dire que…

L'onde de choc renversa les quatre murs de la chambre comme des fétus de paille et envoya valser tous les objets de la pièce, y compris les humains/Dieu.

Les Avengers se relevèrent difficilement en grommelant. Thor récupéra Mjolnir et Clint voulut se ruer sur celui-ci mais Bruce l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre un mur.

- CLINT ! Stop ! Nous sommes une équipe. Nous ne devons pas nous battre pour des futilités.

- Des _futilités_ ?! rugit Thor. Il a insulté mon frère !

Clint essaya de se débattre mais Bruce la maintint contre le mur fortement.

- Clint. Ecoutes-moi, s'il-te-plaît, dit-il calmement en essayant de capter son regard.

Barton le regarda, se dégagea en grognant mais resta tranquille.

- Très bien. J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas me mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as tout bon, grogna Clint.

Coulson s'adossa contre un mur et soupira.

- Trop tard. J'ai ordonné aux équipes du SHIELD de s'occuper de la mission.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur chacun des Avengers qui baissèrent la tête.

- On va devoir avoir des consignes, les enfants. Je vais vous mater, moi. Tous au Hub du SHIELD. On va discuter de tout ça avec Fury.

Thor jeta un regard incertain à son frère.

- Je vais bien, Thor, expliqua Loki. Vas-y. Et puis, dit-il en levant son poignet, je ne peux pas m'en aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Thor hocha la tête silencieusement et Natasha demanda, sceptique :

- Et Tony ?

- Tony nous rejoindra si ça lui chante, soupira Steve. On aura une discussion plus tard je ne sais pas où il est en ce moment.

Les Avengers s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Loki se détendit aussitôt. _Enfin seul._ Il allait pouvoir réfléchir un peu.

* * *

**J'ai essayé de contenter les fans de Thorki dans ce chapitre. Non, et puis, pour moi, on ne peut expliquer la relation des deux frères que comme ça, vraiment.**

**Sinon je patauge toujours un peu dans le Ironfrost dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire, donc ça va devenir le couple principal si ça ne l'est déjà, les enfants xD Mais je vais vraiment essayer de développer d'autres couples plus ou moins en background (les plus observateurs les ont peut-être déjà remarqué !) **

**Je vais introduire un vilain dans cette histoire pour plus d'action, et ENFIN des scènes de combat. Le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas réutiliser ceux des films (du moins pas trop) et j'ai uniquement une connaissance basique des comics, j'ai trop peur de ruiner un bon personnage. Vous m'en voudriez beaucoup si j'inventais mon propre méchant ?**

**Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça va a plu ! (ou même si ça ne vous as pas plus xD)**


End file.
